


golden ashes turn to dirt

by CheckYourLie (svnwritten)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, That's it, X-EXO, chanyeol is soft but a little bit crazy, chen is a little bit crazy but he has a soft spot for chanyeol, exo's evil clones and clones only, no beta we die like men, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnwritten/pseuds/CheckYourLie
Summary: Chanyeøl felt like losing his mind but Chën was there to ground him.(chanchen's in x-exo's verse)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	golden ashes turn to dirt

**Author's Note:**

> All of the exos appearing in this fic are x-exos because we love evils dicks on this channel.
> 
> tw: lots of fire
> 
> a title taken from Sam Tinnesz's song Play With Fire

The chandelier swung dangerously above their heads. Crystal clears diamonds rang melodically covering the loud and deflecting sigh. How had they ever achieved a compromise was above anyone’s imagination.

Chën’s nails drummed against the sterile surface of the table. He was getting bored. Not that it mattered. He could see in the way Suhø’s eyebrow twitched that it wouldn’t be long until the other leader fled out of the hall.

“You’re forgetting who left me in charge, Suhø.” Chën grinned, subtly nodding at Baekhyun. He was dismissed. It wouldn't be long until the end.

Chën's words brought up a fire in Suhø’s eyes. Their color almost matched the shade of his hair.

“So now you do remember Xiumin, huh? After all these years? How convenient.” Suhø snorted and pushed himself up. His eyes were glaring daggers at Chën who remained unbothered.

“I always remember Xiumin.” Chën shrugged, not moving by an inch, “We owe him a lot. It’s not my fault that he had to flee. If he was still there-”

“If he was still there you would still be his bitch.” Sehun’s cold voice cut through the atmosphere in the room like one of his arrows.

Chën grimaced. He didn’t hear Sehun walking into the room. Smug brat.

Suhø laughed loudly, the sound dragging up the walls and pooling on the floor. If one was not used to that, Suhø’s cheerfulness was something terrifying to experience. But Chën had heard him laughing more than he ever wished he would.

“Sehunnie, hit the nerve once again, didn’t he?” giggled Kyungsoo, his voice distantly coming from the megaphone above their heads.

Ha, Chën wondered if Kyungsoo would be brave enough to say that in his face.

“He did.” Suhø laughed, dropping a peck under Sehun’s scar. No matter how many times they tried it never healed - always raw and on the verge of bleeding. All of their scars were like that. Nothing helped, just like nothing could cover their white eyes. Somehow the sickening whiteness always managed to shine through the lenses.

Chën’s lips twisted into an ugly thin line. He came here with good intentions but none of them were serious enough to take his advice. He was about to say something, the poison was already gathering on his tongue, when suddenly something crackled behind his back. Corners of his lips tugged up.

Suhø and Sehun exchanged looks as the crackling grew louder and fiercer. The air started to fill with the faintest stench of fire.

The footsteps were inaudible unless someone was used to that kind of full of anticipation silence. And, _oh_ , Chën was thriving on that. He savored in the way Suhø glanced worryingly behind his back. He relished in the way Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed. He reveled in the all-to-meaningful silence coming from Kai.

“Hey, babe,” Chën said quietly, sensing the familiar presence. And then there was a breath on his neck. Heated and smelling of burnt bridges. Chën twisted his head to the back and pulled his lips into a smile. He rarely smiled but he could make an exception for this person.

Chanyeøl blinked sheepishly before ducking his head down. They had been fooling around with each other for years now but Chanyeøl was still getting frustrated from seeing this smile up close. Chën every time found that absolutely endearing.

It was sweet really, how people used to claim that love was driving them mad. In Chanyeøl’s case, it was love that drove him sane. Well… _sane-r_.

Chën arched up and his lips brushed against Chanyeøl’s jawline. The fire burning behind them wheezed loudly. Chanyeøl sucked a breath in.

“What are you doing here?” Chën asked innocently as if he wasn’t the one who sent Baekhyun off. As if he didn’t know that this decision solely would lure Chanyeøl inside the room.

“I missed you,” Chanyeøl muttered under his breath, flames lazily licking the floor around them.

“You’re the cutest, baby,” Chën replied, his fingertips tracing the other's neck. The skin felt hot under his touch. It always did.

“Fucking arsonists,” muttered Sehun lowly, his breathy voice almost blending with the crackling fire.

Chën arched his eyebrow, shooting an ugly glare at the youngest. Sehun was lucky Chën was feeling festive today. Under any other circumstances, he wouldn’t hesitate to give Chanyeøl a subtle push.

But Chanyeøl’s head shot up nonetheless. His eyes restlessly ran over the room. His gaze stopped on each person only for a split of a second. Chën crossed his legs and rested his elbow on the armrest. Chanyeøl stalked forward. His footsteps were leaving burnt marks on the floor. Chën could almost hear Kyungsoo’s annoyed sigh. That thought startled a giggle out of Chën.

Chanyeøl cocked his head, the whites of his eyes shining brightly.

“Arsonists?” he repeated, letting his voice bounce off the walls. 

Suho glanced at Chën meaningfully. Yes, Chanyeøl was a part of their group. Of course, he was. They loved him and he loved them. But he loved Chën a little bit more. And Chën was the one who had a little bit more control over Chanyeøl than the others.

Chanyeøl’s madness was developing slowly but without a break. It was spreading like a fire. Every day his eyes were a little bit more lost, a little bit more hazy, a little bit more white. His movements were more frantic, his gestures more impulsive. By nature, Chanyeøl was a sweetheart but as the years passed, it became easier for his control to slip away. By now it was barely existent.

“It’s time for us to finish the meeting today.” Suhø declared swiftly. He took Sehun’s hand and pushed him towards the door. Their eyes never leaving the tall figure standing in the middle of the room.

“Chen?” Sehun growled as Chanyeøl took a step forward. The walls were already covered with thick, orange flames. They left no damage to the room. Unless Chanyeøl wanted them to.

Chën laughed breathlessly. “Chanyeøl, baby, would you come back to me? It’s getting cold over here?”

In an instant, Chanyeøl whipped his head to the back, his eyes widely opened. Chën patiently waited until the blurry irises focused back on him. Once it happened Chanyeol’s grin melted back into a gentle smile. It made Chën’s heart twist a little bit. The feeling was as unpleasant as desired.

“Come here, Chanyeøl,” Chën asked quietly again while Suhø and the rest soundlessly slipped out of the room.

When the door closed and only when the door closed Chanyeøl rushed back to Chën’s side. His movements were uncoordinated and a little bit klutzy but full of warmth and affection. It was one of the moments when old Chanyeøl was shining through his madness. Even from a distance, it was visible that his fingers were twitching to embrace Chën. To make him feel whole and loved again.

Without questioning, Chën reached out for Chanyeøl’s hand and let his fingers curl around his own. Where Chën's skin was cold and electrifying, Chanyeøl's was warm and blazing hot. Where Chën made others’ spine prickle with fear, Chanyeøl was setting them on fire in a heartbeat. Where Chën felt like he needed support Chanyeøl was for him. Where Chanyeøl felt like losing his mind, Chën was there to ground him.

Their lips crashed together. Violently, urgently, lovingly.

It was familiar. The metallic taste on their tongue. The poisonous bite that was a part of Chën’s charm. The livid heat coming from Chanyeøl’s body.

The fire around them crackled dangerously sending electric sparks into the air.

It smelt like chaos and love.

**Author's Note:**

> (PS We need more soft!yeol even if he is a little bit crazy)


End file.
